N'ouvre pas encore les yeux
by Shali-83
Summary: One Shot. Enki déprime mais heureusement son roi est là pour l'aider.


**Titre : **N'ouvre pas encore les yeux.

**Auteur :** Shali (anonyme Mélandra – Participant 04)

**Fandom :** Juuni Kokki

**Persos/Couple :** Enho et Enki (pour ce dernier, dans le genre amour filial et amitié profonde, amour non sexuel.)

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **les personnages appartiennent à Fuyumi Ono.

**Prompt demandé lors de la session 3 de Obscur-échange (LJ Comm) : **Enki déprime quand il voit les gens souffrir autour de lui, heureusement, son roi est là pour lui.

**Notes éventuelles de l'auteur : **Ahlalala Enki et Shoryû, la paire gagnante. Aux vues de ta demande, j'ai placé l'histoire au début du règne de notre roi En préféré. J'espère que ma petite fic t'aura plu et aura répondu au thème ^__^

**oOo**

Enki était comme tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine accoudé à la rambarde de la grande terrasse. Il fixait un point, perdu, quelque part sous la mer de Nuages qui surplombait Kankyû. Il soupira à nouveau. Il se sentait las et fatigué.

« Taiho ? l'appela-t-on.

- Hum ?

- Taiho, arrêtez de rester là des heures entières à fixer je ne sais quoi. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire, le sermonna Shukô. Êtes-vous allé à la réunion du matin ?

- Moui. »

Enki tourna la tête vers le conseiller du roi, celui que l'on nommait « L'imprudent ». Non, il n'y était pas allé et ce n'était pas la première fois. Shukô soupira lourdement : pas un pour rattraper l'autre entre le Roi et le Saiho.

« Dois-je vous faire recopier encore une fois le Livre de la Loi du Ciel ?

- Si tu veux. »

La réponse étonna l'Imprudent qui fronça des sourcils. D'ordinaire, Enki lui lançait une réplique pleine d'humour et de sarcasme avec un sourire de gamin innocent. Mais là, rien. Ou alors était-ce une nouvelle technique pour l'amadouer ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander que l'animal sacré s'en alla, disparaissant au détour du couloir. Shukô soupira lourdement.

Enki avait besoin d'air, d'espace aussi appela-t-il Rikaku pour aller faire un tour dans le monde des humains, sous la mer de Nuages. Le shirei apparut et le garçon grimpa sur son dos, se tenant avant de disparaître sous le manteau nuageux.

Ils survolèrent longtemps ce monde où les mortels travaillaient sans relâche pour survivre. Bien que l'arrivée de Shoryû, presque dix ans auparavant, ait fait fuir les yôma, le pays n'était pas encore redressé complètement : les champs n'étaient pas encore d'un vert éclatant, certaines rivières étaient encore asséchées, laissant voir les cailloux au fond de leur lit. Un lourd soupir passa les lèvres d'Enki. Pourquoi le royaume qu'il avait confié à cet homme ne brillait-il pas comme promis ?

Il descendit, posant pieds à terre aux abords de la forêt qui surplombait un village. La main dans le pelage de son shirei, il regardait devant lui : le paysage était assez sombre, les champs tout juste labourés, les maisons tristement habillées. Son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Tout était si triste et les gens semblaient avoir du mal encore à vivre. Pourquoi ? Shoryu était sensé redresser tout ça, faire de ce pays une vaste contrée verdoyante. Lui aurait-il menti ? Après tout, ce débile passait beaucoup de temps à jouer et s'amuser. Il renifla, rageur et déprimé.

"Les rois ne savent que faire souffrir le peuple, murmura-t-il amer."

Et Shoryu ne faisait pas exception.

Shoryu avait fini par accéder à la demande de Shukô et était parti trouver "le gamin" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Les mains croisées dans le dos, le souverain se dirigeait vers les appartements de l'animal sacré. Le garde rencontré plus tôt lui avait dit que le taiho était rentré après une longue errance dehors.

Le roi le trouva allongé dans son lit, dos à la porte. Il croisa les bras, perplexe. Il était bien rare de trouver Enki déprimer. Silencieusement, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, près de la tête de sa moitié.

"Tu sais qu'il est quatre heures de l'après-midi et que l'heure de la sieste est déjà passée ? demanda-t-il."

Aucune réponse. Seulement un soupir.

"Qu'ai-je encore fait ou pas fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Rien.

- Tu déprimes tout simplement alors.

- Je déprime pas.

- Et moi, je ne me fais pas harceler par Shukô pour venir te voir.

- Tu me saoules.

- Ah ! C'est déjà un bon début, dit le roi avec amusement."

Enki se retourna vivement et le fusilla du regard. Mais l'air détendu et amusé du roi le fit à nouveau soupirer. Ce roi n'était qu'un idiot et il le lui dit. Il se rallongea, remontant ses jambes contre son torse en position foetal.

"Allez dis-moi, Rokuta, que je puisse dire à Shukô que j'ai été un gentil roi inquiet pour son animal sacré."

Le garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant de rester prostré sur le lit. Il n'avait même pas envie d'engueuler Shoryu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné, quand il sentit une main sur sa tête. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement, d'un mouvement apaisant. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il serra les poings avant de se redresser vivement, faisant face à son roi.

"Y'a que tu m'avais promis un royaume verdoyant où le peuple serait heureux et que c'est pas le cas, les gens souffrent et survivre comme ils peuvent ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux. Shoryu ne disait mot, fixant seulement sa moitié d'un air sérieux. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

"Idiot."

Il se leva, remettant son royal vêtement correctement.

"Viens avec moi."

Enki fixa cette main que le roi lui tendait, l'invitant à le suivre.

"Viens je te dis."

De mauvaise grace, il se leva du lit et lui prit la main comme un enfant. Elle était grande et chaude, cette main, douce aussi quand elle caressait ses cheveux.

Ils traversèrent le palais sous le regard étonné des serviteurs. Ils arrivèrent à l'administration où le secrétaire débarqua en trombe pour saluer le roi et le taiho.

"Majesté, votre Excellence, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il paniqué."

Le roi n'avait pas pour habitude de venir là voire carrément pas l'habitude.

"Je crois que vous êtes en train de recenser la population, non ? questionna le souverain.

- O-oui mais

- Alors montre-moi les registres, tu veux !"

Le secrétaire ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais fit la courbette avant de conduire le roi et le saiho dans la salle des registres.

Enki ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fichait là. Il tenait juste la main de Shoryu dans la sienne. On l'amena dans une grande pièce où des gens triaient des formulaires. Tout le monde s'arrêta à leur entrée.

"Alors, combien de naissances pour ces dernières années ? demanda le roi en se plantant devant le bureau des naissances.

- Beaucoup majesté, le taux de natalité remonte et dépasse à présent la mortalité. Il y a également moins de morts à la naissance mais nous n'avons les données des provinces du Nord. Dans tous les cas, c'est de bon augure pour l'année à venir, Majesté."

Le roi sourit avant de baisser la tête sur Enki qui tenait toujours sa main. Ils marchèrent vers un autre bureau.

"Combien de morts cette année ?

- Moins que l'année précédente, Majesté, répondit le fonctionnaire en s'inclinant. Bien que les récoltes aient du mal à remonter, les gens se portent mieux. Les yômas ont disparu, le peuple peut chasser et pêcher sans peur pour palier au blé manquant.

- Et pour l'année prochaine ?

- De bons présages. Le peuple est confiant et travaille d'arrache-pieds pour faire remonter l'agriculture."

Le roi sourit à nouveau et traîna Enki vers un autre bureau alors qu'autour d'eux, la surprise passée, les fonctionnaires reprenaient leur travail.

"Comment va le pays ?

- Bien sire. Les gens sont travailleurs et la politique de votre Majesté à redresser l'agriculture commence à porter ses fruits, lentement mais sûrement. Au Sud notamment. Kankyû verra ses greniers remplis avec des excédents à moins que le ciel ne nous tombe sur la tête.

- Eh bien je le retiendrais de mes bras ! s'exclama le roi en riant."

L'homme s'inclina en souriant. Il retourna à ses papiers quand le roi sortit, entraînant Enki avec lui. Le taiho n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté d'écouter le rapport de ces fonctionnaires.

Ils marchèrent un peu, jusqu'à une terrasse surplombant la mer des Nuages. Shoryu lâcha la main du garçon et s'approcha de la rembarde. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'air frais de cette journée. C'était agréable. Bien plus que de rester cloîtré dans un bureau à travailler sur des sujets ennuyeux.

"Tu vois, le pays remonte la pente."

Il ne regarda pas Enki, posant les mains sur la pierre.

Le taiho resta debout, sans bouger, regardant le sol et ses pieds. Si le pays allait bien, pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment contraire ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il que des gens malheureux ?

"Même avec toute ma bonne volonté, ça n'irait pas plus vite. Le pays que tu m'as donné était entièrement dévasté, inexistant. Il a fallu tout reconstruire, ça prend du temps mais les résultats sont là."

Le roi se tourna enfin vers son conseiller, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

"Ne sois pas si pressé, souffla-t-il.

- Mais"

Le roi secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules du garçon et sourit.

"Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux et de ne les ouvrir que lorsque j'aurais fait un beau royaume verdoyant, non ?

- Oui, répondit Enki en tournant le regard.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit de les rouvrir ?

- Non..."

La main revint dans ses cheveux et le garçon soupira, le coeur moins lourd. Il se permit de se blottir contre Shoryu, juste le temps de cacher ses larmes. Il attrapa le tissu de son vêtement et le serra fort. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité contre ce roi même s'il était le pire des idiots.

**FIN**

**Shali**


End file.
